Hey Hey Jinx
by ClarinetAngel
Summary: Owasso/Jinx bands


OwassoXJinx, our second away game. The Jinx mascot is the Trojans.

Hey Hey Jinx!

It was third quarter and Owasso was feeling pumped from the game. Owasso had just finished chugging his free soda and was running around talking to random kids.

"Hey let's go talk to the Jinx band", some Owasso clarinet player said out loud.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Owasso wanted to go see Jinx too.

Without skipping a beat Owasso was walking quickly over to the Jinx stands. The stair way section was blocked off so Owasso couldn't get up to see him. Instead Owasso ran over to the side of the stands and started shouting up at the stands.

"Hey Hey Jinx!", a Jinx player looked over the edge of the stands to see who the deranged kid shouting at them was. "Hey can you get Jinx!"

"Who?"

"Jinx, he's my cousin, he plays tenor!"

"What!?"

"He's my cousin, he plays tenor! Tell him a remember him!" No one actually remembers Jinx, he's one of the top bands but no one really cares. He's just not that noticeable. The Jinx kid turned around only to come back with another kid with rusty red, and blonde hair.

"Owasso? What do you want?" Jinx was looking down from the stands at the sugar hyped band.

"I wanted to say hi, I liked your show a lot It was cool!"

"Umm thanks I guess?"

"Ok well bye, I got to go pee!" Owasso then waved his arm in a spastic goodbye and then ran off into the wrong direction.

Jinx looked back at his band mates with the plain look of annoyance. What was up with that kid, first he spends the year completely ignoring him and then he shows up calling him his cousin. He must be on something. Jinx started walking back towards his spot when he heard more yelling.

"Hey Jinx, where's the bathroom, I got lost!" Owasso was jumping up and down as if getting higher off the ground would get his message across better.

Jinx finally had enough of the shouting messages and walked down the stands to where Owasso was shouting from. " Just come with me I'll show you." Jinx walked off into the right direction with Owasso on his heels. While they were walking Owasso was staring at Jinx's back. "When did he get so toned?" Jinx was the same height as Owasso but with a slimmer but toned built. His thin figure was nicely outlined by his red and creamed colored marching uniform. His normally straight combed hair was tousled with strands standing out much like his own. Owasso never really noticed how attractive Jinx was before, then again he never really noticed him. The two of them made it to the restroom and Owasso ran in going to the first urinal he saw. Jinx just stood there awkwardly while Owasso was relieving himself.

"So I'll just go now I guess." Jinx pointed at the exit and started turning around when Owasso started talking again.

"Hey hey wait up I want to talk to you." Jinx stopped and turned back around eyes averted from the still pissing band. Jinx was getting more annoyed now. Why would Owasso after all this time just now want to notice him? The pissing band is starting to piss him off. "So are you guys really ribbed for pleasure?", Owasso was giggling like a mad man.

Really a condom joke that was the last straw. Grabbing something from the inside of his gauntlet he grabbed Owasso's shoulder and turned him around, his zipper still down. Jinxed pressed him against the bathroom wall holding a Trojan condom in his left hand and grabbing Owasso's exposed manhood in his right. Owasso stared at him wide eyed and stood stiffly and he felt the hand on his crouch. He stared at Jinx's face, his thin framed glasses fallen slightly down his nose and a cocky smirk replacing his normal professional demeanor.

"No but we always come with at least 12 condoms per package, and I have a very impressive package." Jinx did not falter but Owasso was still trying to load the new information. "Now are you going to tell me why after all this time you just now decide to talk to me, or am I going to have to leave you here like this?'' Owasso was a bit confused at first but then noticed the hard on he was currently sporting in Jinx's hand. Damn.

"I think there was something in the soda." Owasso couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Is that so?" Jinx pressed closer to him gripping his manhood tighter. The uncharacteristic smirk still on his face. "Well if that's all I'll leave you to take care of that little problem of yours." Jinx let go and begun walking off. "Oh, and you might want to do that quickly, anyone can walk in at anytime." Jinx was finally out of the bathroom and Owasso was left leaning against his the wall with a very annoying problem between his legs.

"That's it, I really need to quit the soda."


End file.
